Spanner Fanservice
by RoxanneTheGreat
Summary: Yes. If you're wondering about the title, you see it correctly. Fanservice. From. Spanner. Requests encouraged! Spanner x All. Yaoi. **Nothing owned, purely for entertainment purposes**
1. Requests anyone!

**O.O ... Well guys, *sighs deeply* I know I have lots of stories out {like 4...? More?} (￣ー￣) that I NEED to finish and stuff but I NEED to post this, —my happiness is at stake. {Excuses, excuses, I know. And rather lame ones at that. I'm such a mess right now. Damn.}**

***coughs awkwardly***

**Anyway, you can request anything you would like just especially for our favorite beloved mechanic! Just like the info and title suggests. Maybe you wanna see me (probably) fail [along with Spanner, of course] at writing a little Drunk!Spanner x Sober!Shouichi or something like that. I'm not the best at M, but who doesn't love some smut once in awhile?**

***Shrugs***

**Though... *strokes chin in thought* my speciality is Byakuran x Spanner. Its simply my OTP. (^ω^ ) or Uke!Spanner in general. Mhm. Sexy. *Squeals* I can't help myself. **

**STRENGTHS: Mostly dark gorey stuff, fluff, hurt/comfort, romance, —you get the gist. I'm a very sadist person at heart. I think. **

**WEAKNESSES: Humor... I _suck_ at it. Or anything remotely western. Be warned~ **

**Maybe... just maybe, you might wanna also see some horribly written crack pairings like Spanner x Yuni, Gamma x Spanner, Adult!Reborn x Spanner, and so on —I don't know. XD ****But, I bet y'all can be quite sly and devious when it comes to your desires and curiosity! I know I can~ :3 So please, don't be shy and request/ask away~**

**I'm always glad to deliver. **

**All I need is a pairing, crack or not, some carefully picked genre (s), the very all glorious rating, and anything else important to a nice request from you lovely people reading this now. I'll even do Reader inserts (both genders) and even your own created Occ's! **

**Wow. I'm so frickin' awesome, I know it. {No, I'm not. Xp} **

*****[Here is an example just incase, though it would be nice if you would fill this out for the most part; this sort of forum. Though feel free to do whatever you like; my example is too robotic*** **

**~Pairing: Neko!Spanner x Shouichi. **

**Genres: Romance and Humor. **

**Rating: T. **

**Warnings: Lime, and well, cusing on Span-Kun's part since Shouichi can't stop stepping on his tail. XD poor Spanner... **

**Other: I was thinking that during a experiment, Spanner is somehow temporarily turned into a neko with rather sensitive ears and tail~ Of course, Shouichi faints seeing his boyfriend like that for the first time and Spanner is completely relaxed and just his normal otaku/Japanophile self about the whole thing. :3 then end it in a bang!~ **

*****[Well something like this anyway, I'm so peculiar about stuff now. T^T Anyway, also feel free to put anything you would dislike or really enjoy in your request since I'm aiming to please, though I am quite the lazest bitch ever. X3]*****

**Now it's up to you if you dare challenge me to fulfill your wonderful wishes! ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**~1st~**

* * *

**Title: **_Bitterly Sweet Possession _

**Pairing(s):** _Byakuran x Spanner, and past Spanner x Shouichi. _[10048] & [4851]

**Rating:** _M._

**Genre(s): **_Romance And Hurt/Comfort. _

**Warnings: **_Includes mildy rough bareback sex (not very detailed though, sorry ;.;) occ-ness, and more things like that simply on the lovely account of a certain albino. **If you dislike anything like smut and yaoi (boy x boy relations) please turn back down. No flames are needed. **_

**Summary: **_Finally threatening to end his favorite tool's little boyfriend's life, Spanner had broken up with Shouichi to save him from what would have been a ruthless death. And now, after quite a long wait, Byakuran can fully and truly have what was always his to have, to hold, to love, to destroy, and to break~ __  
_

**Inspirational Music/Soundtrack: **_Honeythief by Halou. _

**Requested by: **_Tian Kong Shang De Cai Se Hippo!_~ Thank you!

* * *

~Comments~

Spanner: *blinks a few times, flabbergasted; cheeks dusted with pink* A bloody hammer...? Screwdriver? Byakuran?! That doesn't sound like a good combination at all. I understand my name is another word for a tool, but do you have to poke fun at me? *A red sucker falls out of his open mouth and he mumbles under his breath, opening up a new white one* Whatever...

Byakuran: *claps hands together* Fufufufu~ how funny!

Enjoy. Unbeta'ed.

* * *

_**BITTERLY SWEET POSSESSION**_

"I'm rather glad you came to your senses, Span-kun~" Byakuran chortled rather breathily, petting the naked mechanic's disheveled but soft straw blond hair; spidery and cold digits combing through the slightly damp locks with tender care.

Spanner slowly tensed in his bosses lap as the oh so sly honey words dripped, and hung between them heavily in the heated air. His arms being loosely wrapped around the other's neck as he submissively clung to the domineering man currently inside of him willingly.

Despite all of this going on, he didn't reply back, staying perfectly quiet —to which Byakuran absolutely hated; handsome face darkening in an mere instant, lips twisted into a harsh, mirthless smirk.

No longer amused by his tool's soundlessness, the purple eyed male growled lowly, purposely grabbing at the innocent seeming curl in Spanner's hair and twisting it around his index and middle finger, giving it a few sharp tugs.

"A-ah!" Spanner's smooth voice cracked in pain laced with a faint rush of pleasure, a whimper followed by nails digging into moist palms.

Byakuran was rewarded with another lovely sight as the sweaty, pale body connected to his gave a violent shudder and loud, jerky moan. A slick and equally smooth back arched beautifully, the snug velvet heat encompassing his thick girth tightening around him deliciously to match.

"What was that, Span-kun, I didn't hear you~" Byakuran chuckled, letting the blond's curl go only to grasp himself a handful of yellow and yank Spanner's head back roughly, exposing the milky beaten canvas of sloppily bitten flesh of a slender bare throat and thin collarbone.

Wincing, two pretty and mesmerizing cloudy green orbs watered and stared back at him, tinged with liquidity specks of fear. Swallowing nervously, Spanner's swollen lips twitched as his Adam's apple bobbed unsurely."I-I understand." he mumbled weakly in response.

Byakuran lightened up quickly, letting Spanner's hair go while chuckling heartily, eyes wide open and swimming with lust and oily satisfaction."That's a good boy~" he cooed, stroking the mechanic's cheek for a brief moment, relishing in it all.

Submission had such a bittersweet taste and he could never get enough of indulging in it like a glutton, especially when it was usually coming from what was only his. And no longer Shouichi's: Spanner, among other things.

Leaning forward, the white haired mafia member nipped gently at the blond's wild pulse, hands finding themselves glued possessively to already bruised hips. Sinful tingling bolts of pure white-hot electricity caressed a trail up his spine, making him groan as the silky thighs around him trembled in what might have been antipcation.

"But just remember whose name to scream out~" he purred, licking his lips and starting to re-begin a fast, raw pace with his hips, muscles burning with the effort and Spanner's lean weight being bounced on him. Long fingers tested the scared flesh of his back with desperate blunt nails since Spanner was sure to leave crimson marks of their act on Byakuran as Byakuran left marks all over him.

A wet cry erupted from the said brit as he was suddenly pounded into, spots dancing across his eyelids forcefully.

"_**Mine!**_"

Mewling, the blond nuzzled his face into Byakuran's chest as he was violently rocked up and down, cheeks pooling with bright red shame and embarrassment.

" -hah!- -ngn!- B-Byakuran...!"

...

* * *

Sorry this was short...


End file.
